


Are we all mad here?

by Annatara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Animated Gifs, Cheshire Smile, Fanart, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Photomanipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annatara/pseuds/Annatara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's shows up à la Cheshire Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we all mad here?

[](http://imgur.com/PUo8L8i)

**Author's Note:**

> After I read in a few different places comparisons between Loki and the Cheshire Cat, I decided to try to my hand at creating an animation of him appearing smile first.


End file.
